


Domestic

by cactipresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: crowley becomes all good due to the purification, Humor, I hope, Men of Letters Headquarters, Spoilers for post season 8 finale, and bakes them stuff time to time, and now lives at the MOL lair, castiel really shouldn't be allowed to help in these situations, castiel will just everything and kevin doens't like treats, he's weird, like pie when dean is in a bad mood, or allowed to bring kevin's notes to the bathroom, or some kinda cake for sam, we don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Crowley are left at the lair with Kevin. What could go wrong? Oh yea, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural, or things like this would happen.
> 
> i don't even know. I just like the thought of Crowley baking for people

What do you do with the former King of hell and a now human angel?

You don't let them try to cook together.

Dean and Sam found this out the hard way when they came back to the Batcave. They had left in a hurry, leaving a note to the two former supernatural beings saying they'll be home as soon as possible and that there was some food in the kitchen, go nuts. And that's just what they did.

"What the hell…" Dean trailed off as he entered the men of letter's lair and found everything to be covered in flour and a tired Kevin Tran sitting on the floor trying to save some notes that seemed to have gotten soaked and covered in the white powder.

He could hear Crowley threatening someone from the kitchen even though it was several rooms away, he couldn't make out the words but he seemed pissed at something, or someone.

Dean quickly put two and two together and practically ran to the kitchen only to find Crowley holding a spoon in a threatening manner and Cas Next to him pure white from the flour that mated their main room and library.

" What the hell?!" dean repeated with slightly more conviction as Sam entered the room after him , giving him the same look of confusion.

" Dean, Crowley has been hitting my hands with the wooden spoon." Cas supplied as if that would answer any of the questions that were running through his head.

"Because you won't bloody stop trying to grab the cookies you stupid angel!"

"I'm not an angel and my stomach was making the noise again."

"They're hot! You'll burn yourself you stupid whatever the hell you are at the moment!"

Sam looked at Dean again hoping he understood anything that was going on or got anything from that exchange but was met with the same look of what the hell.

"Okay, you two domestic love birds, what the hell happened to my Bat cave?" Dean eventually asked after a minute of the two fighting. Well it was more Cas still trying to reach for the cookies and Crowley whacking his hand just like he said earlier.

" Moron over here decided to help make food." Crowley answered pulling off an apron Sam just noticed he was wearing, on it the words 'Kiss the ass" displayed on the front, and throwing it to the side in a huff

"The bag of flour wasn't structurally sound."

The former Demon rolled his eyes," You tried to carry it by one corner, of course it was going to break!"

"Alright that explains the flour but Kevin's note or the fact that you made… are those chocolate chip cookies?" Sam eventually piped up.

It only ended up with Sam now the target of the wooden spoon which was looking more and more dangerous as time went on. "You didn't have sugar cookies, you overgrown tree, so yes they're chocolate chip cookies"

" Kevin's notes were dropped into a toilet by accident."

Dean groaned as Sam just couldn't help but smile as he thought of the only reason they could have fell into the toilet. Castiel took the papers with him to the bathroom again and must have slipped or something and got them wet. He must have put them back before the flour incident maybe hoping Kevin wouldn't have noticed. Kevin noticed.

"We can't leave you two alone anywhere" Sam heard his older brother mumble as he left the room with a hand to head, probably trying to will away a headache.

Sam just continued to grin at the two, glad they were finally trying not to hurt each other to bad. Well he was smiling till he went to reach for a cookie and got hit it the hand with a wooden spoon.

"Does no one understand don't touch!?"


End file.
